The present invention relates generally to methods of playing games, gaming devices and systems.
Traditional slot machine play typically involves wagering on the spin of a mechanical or video-simulated reel. No decision making is involved, other than the decision to play. No skill is involved where the outcome of such gaming is based upon chance.
The interconnection of multiple gaming machines to facilitate a gaming system with progressive jackpots is in use today. Although such wide area links involve progressive jackpots, they do not take full advantage of the potential created by the interconnection of a plurality of gaming machines. Wide area links of gaming machines typically involve traditional computer-controlled slot machines, which, although popular, do not involve a substantial skill element. Furthermore, traditional slot machines facilitate a limited persistence of play. After any given spin, a player is likely to leave the computer-controlled slot machine, because each spin is a completed cycle rather than part of an ongoing game. A game in which each spin or turn is a part of an ongoing game would be advantageous because such a system would encourage a player to continue playing in order to complete a game in progress.
Additionally, traditional slot machine play is a solitary activity. Players compete only against the house, in an introverted process in which they interact not with each other, but only with the gaming machines. With the advent of wide area links of gaming machines, a tremendous potential exists to facilitate multiple player tournaments, in which players would not only compete for the same progressive jackpots, but actually compete against each other in real time. Such multiple player gaming would be more socially interactive, and would facilitate a fun gaming dynamic.
Also, traditional slot machines are not equipped to permit a player to take a break, and to later resume game play. If a player physically leaves an individual slot machine, that player may never revisit the specific game state which the player left behind. Because players like to take short and long term breaks for a variety of reasons, a method to allow a player to save a game state and later restore the saved game would be advantageous. Players would like to be able to take breaks of any length and later resume a saved game at the same or another physical location.
The present invention provides apparatus and methods for playing various casino games. The games include the use of a plurality of symbols or indicia, such as dice indicia, in games of skill and/or chance.
One embodiment of the invention comprises a game called Link. In one embodiment of this game, at least two indicia are displayed in response to the placing of a wager. A player is permitted to continue to display indicia in sequence, in one embodiment the additional indicia displayed in response to the placing of one or more additional wagers. The player attempts to achieve a predetermined combination of indicia, such as a sequence of the same indicia. If the combination of displayed indicia is not a predetermined combination of winning indicia, then the game is ended.
In another embodiment of the game, a matrix of indicia positions is provided. Preferably, the matrix has m rows by n columns where n or m is at least 2. In one embodiment, the size of a wager placed by a player determines the number of indicia displayed, such as the number of rows or columns of indicia displayed. After the indicia are displayed, it is determined if any of the linked indicia, i.e. indicia which are connected or located in adjacent matrix positions, comprise a predetermined winning combination of indicia. In one embodiment, the predetermined winning combination of indicia comprises a predetermined minimum, such as three, of the same indicia which are linked anywhere in the matrix of displayed indicia. In another embodiment, a predetermined winning combination of indicia results if linked indicia span the entire matrix, such as side-to-side, diagonally, or top-to-bottom.
In one embodiment of the invention, indicia are displayed sequentially and a player attempts to receive matching indicia. In one embodiment, a player places a first wager and two indicia are displayed. If they are matching, the player is permitted to place an additional bet and have one or more additional indicia displayed. If the indicia are matching, a player may be paid winnings or may attempt to continue play to receive additional matching indicia. If the indicia do no match, the game ends.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.